Liberty
Liberty the Happy Statue is a Moshling in the Worldies set in Moshi Monsters. Liberty makes wishes and their crown glows when they think up a new wish. They were designed by the monster owner, Chaowzee. Combination Biography With a lipsmackin' ice cream in one hand and a never-ending wish list in the other, Happy Statues believe in having fun, playing games and making wishes. They even wear magical crowns that glow every time they think up a new wish. It's not that these cheerful Moshlings are greedy, they just adore dreaming about yummy treats, cool clothes and twinkly trinkets. You go, girl! Happy Statues are amongst one of my favourite Moshlings because they welcomed me with open arms (and lots of apple pie) when I first landed on Divinity island. I wish all the Moshlings there were that friendly. Mini Bio With a lipsmackin' ice cream in one hand and a never-ending wish list in the other, Happy Statues believe in having fun, playing games and making wishes. They even wear magical crowns that glow every time they think up a new wish. It's not that these cheerful Moshlings are greedy, they just adore dreaming about yummy treats, cool clothes and twinkly trinkets. You go, girl! Character Encyclopedia Main Happy Statues like cheerful Liberty hail from Divinity Island. These loud, confident figures just love to have fun. They spend their merry Moshling days playing games, chomping tasty star-spangled sweeties and big apples and wishing on stars - or just about anything else that might make their dreams come true. Daydream believers Every time Happy Statues make a wish - for fabulous food, a new dress or shiny stuff - their sparkly magical crowns light up the skyline. Nobody really knows whether their wishes come true, but as they always have scrummy treats like ice creams close at hand, it's likely that they do! Happy habitat Liberty and the Happy Statues were originally transported to Divinity Island from a faraway place called Prance. These Worldies love their new home, apart from the rain that makes them rust and the constant flash photography. Data File Moshling type: Worldies Species: Happy Statue Habitat: Divinity Island Worldie chums: Cleo, Mini Ben, Rocky Notes * Crown is decorated with cute heart gems. * Constant supply of ice cream - yummy! * Neverending wishlist. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Happy Statues can be found on Divinity Island but rumour has it that they come from a mysterious land called Prance. In one hand they always carry a star-spangled ice cream, and in the other, a never-ending wish list because these Moshlings believe in having fun! It's said that every time Happy Statues think of a new wish, their crowns light up. They aren't spoiled, it's just that they love to dream about all the things they like best in the world: delicious treats, cool clothes, sparkling trinkets and especially Big Apples! Moshipedia With a lipsmackin' ice cream in one hand and a never-ending wish list in the other, Happy Statues believe in having fun, playing games and making wishes. They even wear magical crowns that glow every time they think up a new wish. It's not that these cheerful Moshlings are greedy, they just adore dreaming about yummy treats, cool clothes and twinkly trinkets. You go, girl! Habitat Happy Statues live on Divinity Island but rumour has it they were shipped over from a mysterious land called Prance. Traits Personality Brash, confident, cheery. Likes Big apples and star spangled sweeties. Dislikes Rust and flash photography. Trivia *Liberty was the first Design a Moshling contest winner - before the contest was to become an annual event. The contest was held on The Daily Growl. **Without the creation of Liberty, the rest of the Worldies would presumably not have come into existence. *When you click on Liberty, they play a patriotic fanfare while chattering and licking their torch ice cream cone. Gallery In Game Liberty Walk 1.png Liberty2.png Liberty Walk 2.png Liberty8.png Liberty9.png Liberty13.png Figures Liberty figure normal.png Liberty figure glitter purple.png Liberty figure glitter orange.png Liberty figure gold.png Liberty figure pumpkin orange.png Liberty figure voodoo blue.png Liberty figure ghost white.png Liberty figure scream green.png Liberty figure rox blue.png Liberty figure rox green.png Liberty figure rox yellow.png Liberty figure rox pink.png Collector card s1 liberty.png Liberty figure micro.png Mash-Up Cards TC Liberty series 1.png TC Liberty series 2.png TC Liberty series 3.png TC Liberty series 4.png Other Golden Liberty Trophy.png Liberty World Book Day.png JellyChatMoshling44.png DesignAMoshlingIceCream.png Cuddly Liberty.png Liberty's Ice Cream.png Moshi Cupcakes moshling action liberty.png|Liberty as they appear in Moshi Cupcakes Liberty light buddy.png Baby Liberty.png|Baby Liberty Liberty backpack buddy.jpg|Backpack Buddy LibertyMuddy.png Top trump orange liberty.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Category:Moshlings Category:Worldies Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Design-a-Moshling Contest Entries